l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuni Nakiro
Kuni Nakiro was a reclusive and solitary shugenja of the Crab Clan and member of the Kolat who became Master Dream. Kuni Yori Nakiro was a scholar apprenticed to Kuni Yori, the Kuni Daimyo. He was sent to study with the Phoenix, instructed to report any strange occurrences. He found a raving stranger who suffered from many wounds and ailments. Nakiro took the man in and nursed him back to health. Eventually he realized that the lunatic ramblings of the man were in fact the secrets of the mysterious Asako Henshin, the learning of which had unhinged and destroyed his mind. Nakiro presented Asako Oyo to his mentor. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 79 The Henshin Exposed In 1126 Yori, Nakiro and the yojimbo Hida Ekiken assisted to Imperial winter court at Kyuden Asako. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 14 Yori manipulated the families of the Phoenix Clan to fight amongst themselves by using the insane Asako Oyo as a pawn to demonstrate the secrets of immortality held by the Asako to the Isawa. This ensured that the Phoenix spent the next several months occupied with their ancient rivalry and oblivious to the machinations of the Crab. The Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 Yori had transformed Nakiro's simple act of kindness into a plot that could destroy the Phoenix Clan's status in the Empire. Demolished Yori told Nakiro the quest for power their Lord, Hida Kisada, had begun. The Kuni Daimyo left the castle, while a demolished Nakiro was tasked to remain there, spying upon the Phoenix. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 62-63 He was overwhelmed and could not sleep, beginning to drink heavily. Kolat Nakiro fled from Yori during the Clan War, taking his master's notes on the Path of Man with him. In desperation, he fell in with the Kolat. He mastered a great number of the henshin mysteries, and he seemed not to age even after several years. Nakiro began using Kolat resources to kidnap henshin, torturing them for information, performing experiments upon them, and transforming them into Kolat Sleeper Agents. Nakiro's wisdom and powerful magic proved valuable to that organization, and Nakiro rose through their ranks to become Master Dream. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 92 Master Dream In his deathbed Kuni Shimura appointed Kuni Nakiro as the new Master Dream. His identity was only knew by Master Tiger and Master Cloud. Way of the Ninja, p. 45 Betrothal of Shono and Genki When in 1160 Shinjo Shono and Moto Genki were betrothed to be married next year, Master Dream and Master Cloud had both detected powerful portents surrounding Shono's marriage, and informed Master Tiger, who pressed to kill Shono's bride. The Promise of Spring, by Shawn Carman The portents could be with the reincarnation of the Kami Shinjo in a future child of the couple, reincarnation that was still to be happen. Four Winds, p. 53 Lifeless, Part One, by Rich Wulf Ikoma Tsai In 1165 Ikoma Tsai, at the time Master Chrysanthemum and corrupted by the Rain of Blood, was imprisoned in the Hidden Temple. Tsai's mind was modified by Kuni Nakiro to remove Iuchiban's influence, and he became the Kolat's ambassador to Daigotsu, in the new alliance against Iuchiban they had agreed with the Dark Lord. Black Chrysanthemum, by Rich Wulf Death Nakiro was Master Dream until he was supposedly killed in 1170 during the Scorpion attack on the Hidden Temple. It was unknown who, if anyone succeeded Nakiro. War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon See also * Kuni Nakiro/Meta Category:Kolat Masters Category:Crab Clan Members